1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat bidet assembly for use on a toilet bowl, which includes flow actuated, pop out cleansing spouts that are exposed only when water is flowing therethrough, thereby providing a completely sanitary and highly effective means of cleansing a user's intimate parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bidets are a commonly used cleansing medium in many bathrooms. Generally, however, bidets are separate structures positioned alongside a standard toilet bowl, thereby requiring much more room in a bathroom if both are desired. For this reason, there have been many attempts in the past to devise a bidet system which can be formed integrally with the toilet bowl, thereby requiring only a single structure. Bidet apparatuses such as those in Aoyama, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,423, Kou, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,060, and Baus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,715, all include nozzles formed with or attached to the toilet seat for use as a bidet. These assemblies, however, have permanently exposed spray nozzles which remain positioned in the central opening of the toilet seat whether in use or not in use. As a result, the spray nozzles detract from the appearance of the toilet and can become easily contaminated during normal use of the toilet bowl, thereby lessening the sanitary conditions of using the bidet. Other assemblies, such as those recited by Basile, U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,534, and Yui, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,274 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,454 attempt to utilize retractable spray systems to maximize the sanitary use of their bidet assemblies. Unfortunately, the spray nozzles must be manually positioned, a procedure which can often be difficult to perform, requires direct manual contact with the toilet by the user, and is not a highly sanitary procedure. For these reasons, it would be highly beneficial to have a bidet assembly which while conveniently being included as part of the toilet seat, also maximizes the sanitary conditions of use by retracting the water spouts when they are not in use and automatically positioning the water spouts when the device is used. The device of the present invention is devised to do precisely that.
The device of the present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a system which is integrally formed with the toilet seat and keeps the water spouts concealed within the toilet seat when the bidet system is not in use and the toilet is being used regularly. Further, when use of the bidet system is desired, the water spouts automatically pop out into position and as a result of the constant flow of water therethrough while the spouts are exposed, will not become contaminated during cleansing, a further benefit of the present invention.